(Broken) Levi X Hitman! Reader
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: This story is not for kids due to language, nudity, and fowl language. Future lemons and limes. Rating may change to M soon
1. Murders and the Underground

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"A piercing scream filled the air. In a manor inside wall Sina an old woman sat at her dead husbands side screaming and crying at the horror in front of her. The only light inside the home was the candles that lit the room. Meanwhile a girl sat in the mans big office chair, with her feet kicked up on the large desk reading documents from files. That girl was you. "Damn no wonder so many people sent me request to kill, your cheating ass." you through her head back laughing in amusement. The woman stared at you in horror and sniffled. Sighing you placed the documents on the table. "Don't look at me like that," you commanded but the woman kept staring at her in horror "I said quit looking at me like that!" you jumped from the seat and stood up angry./p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;" The woman fell back from shock and started to crawl backwards. "I can't leave a witnesses you know, so don't be too sad you'll see your shitty husband soon enough." you laughed in amusement. You pulled out a small rivolver and aimed it at the womans head. Tears streamed down the womans face as she stared. "Please don't." the woman mumbled. You gave a sick smile "Bye-bye." was all you said before pulling the trigger. Blood went everywhere even on the you, but you are too smart to wear any of your regular clothes so before the killing you rummaged through the old hags closet and stole a purple dress, which was now stained in red.p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"Quickly changing you put your clothes back on and set a fire in the fireplace burning the purple silk. Getting up you stretched with a smile and left the house. You are smart enough to wear gloves so no fingerprints would be found on or in the victims homes. After about a twenty minute walk you found the hole leading to the underground. You grabbed a rope you in hid in the bushes and tied it to a tree stump. You tossed it down the hole to hell and climbed down. When you reached the bottom you hid the rope in the shadows and walked to the busted up ruined building you called home. p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"As you walked inside you looked at the letter and requests on the floor. Sighing you put your revolover away sat down in front of the new stacks of request. Siiting on the stone cold floor picked up the newest request. The envelope it was in was heavy and it made you curious. As you opened the envelope your eyes widened from what you had just recieved. The person who sent the request had sent the money a head of time and it was quite a handsome fee! Without even excepting the request yet they still sent the money! This guy they want dead must be pretty damn important! ou smiled digging out the letter and picture. p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"The request was for the death of Levi Ackerman. Your smiled widened and you smacked your forehead amazed. "Well damn! Somebody really wants humanity's strongest dead!" you called out excitedly holding the paper close. You got what you needed and stood up excitedly but thats when you stopped to think. "This guy is protected twenty-four seven if I get caught my ass is dead for sure!" you thought to yourself. "How the hell am I suppose to get in!" you groaned plopping on the old matress you slept on with a old blanket. Thats when you heard yelling.p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;""That house right there!" someone called out. You soon heard zipping and your eyes widened in horror. "MIlitary police!" you screamed inside your head. Jumping up you grabbed your bag and stuffed all that you needed. You crawled out of small hole in the corner of the house just in time to hear the military police break into the borded up windows. You looked up in anger with clenched teeth and watched as a military woman ran into the side of the house missing the window and falling to the ground. Her head hurt like hell and you smiled. "Found my disquise." you smirked and walked over to the unconscious woman and draged her into a shadowy corner.p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"You undressed the woman and quickly switched into the womans clothes. The shirt was a bit big and so were the pants but you could deal with it till you found a belt and different shirt. You put on the womans 3D maneuver and ripped off the military police patch. You had found a survay corps badge one day wondering around the training ground that was ripped off by a tree branch. You pulled out a needle and thread and began to sew. The woman began to stir and knew you had to act quick. Putting the needle and thread away you quickly used the maneuver gear to shoot out of that living hell.p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"-p  
>p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"After two weeks you had finally made it to the survay corps HQ. You stared at the closed gates. "Should I just shoot my way in or hopefuly wait for them to get back from an exspidition." you pondered inside your head arguing back and forth. "Screw it, i'll take my chances." you mumbled shooting up the walls around the castle. You shot onto one of the castle towers roofs and hid in the shadows. The courtyard was empty. "They must be asleep or eating." you thought. You climed down and into an open window. Looking up and down the empty hall way you began to walk. After a few steps you heard a voice. "Hey what are you doing in here!?" a female voice questioned. You were busted...p 


	2. Meetings and Jail Cells

"Hey what are you doing in here!?" a female voice questioned. You were busted. Slowly turning around you came face to face with a girl in glasses. "You should be in the dinning room cadet!" the woman smiled grabbing your arm. "I've never see you are here before! Are you new?" the woman questioned while dragging you behind her. "Y-yes mam." you said slightly frightened of the strange woman. "No need to be formal! Call me hanji!" hanji declared, "Whats your name?" hanji asked stopping and looking at you. " (f/n) (l/n)," you replied "I must speak to corporal levi!" you announced pulling your hand back before the woman could open her mouth. "I guess your our little surprise cadet! I can take you to his office! I think he's done with dinner now!" hanji smiled gripping your arm and dragging you the opposite direction.

After a few twists and turns you and the strange woman known as hanji, arrived in front of the door that belonged to humanity's strongest. Hanji smiled and knocked on the door three loud times. "Hanji what do you want?" annoyed voice questioned. "We got a new surprise cadet!" hanji busted the door open and tossed you inside. "I'm gonna go to the dinning room to get some dinner!" hanji announced closing the door leaving you and the short corporal alone. The only noise filling the room was the sound of levi's writing. Noticing the silence levi looked up to see you staring down at him with a smirk.

"May I help you cadet?" levi questioned. "You may not know this but your times almost up." you answered pulling out your revolver and aiming it at his head. "Are you fucking serious?" levi asked not worried about the gun pointed to his head. That took you by surprise. "A-are you not going to beg for your life?" you asked stepping closer. "Your threatening humanity's strongest, do you really think I'm scared of a little brat like you?" levi said standing up. What was this feeling? You felt. Scared. Nervous and intimidated.

"Come on. Shoot me." levi said glaring daggers at you. You just smiled. "My pleasure!" you pulled the trigger and levi quickly dodged. The next thing you knew was that he had a gun pulled out of his drawer and aimed at you. Believe it or not he didn't think you would actually shoot. He just thought you would freeze up. "Your the person going around killing all those important people." levi knew it right when you pulled the trigger not giving it a second thought.

Before you could answer a loud knock was heard at the door. "Levi! We heard a gun shot! Are you alright?!" a man yelled outside the door. You could hear chattering and signals being given so you knew he wasn't alone. Since levi was distracted you made your way to the window and kicked it open. "My name is (f/n) (l/n) the number one hitman from the underground, and if you think this is the last time your going to see me your horribly mistaken! Sayounara!" you jumped out the window as soon as you heard the door bust open.

The next thing the cadets knew was there were several explosions all around the castle, and they all came from the hall that you walked on towards the corporals office. Since that stupid bitch wouldn't shut up you had just enough time to drop off some home made bombs. You smiled and shot up the castle wall using your 3D manuever gear. You were about to be home free until you felt a pressure against your side and you met face first with the wall and hit the ground. Everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>You woke up in a dark room. It was cold and the heard rattling. Looking down at your wrist you noticed you were chained to the wall. "No fucking way." you whispered in horror. You had been caught. Looking around your surroundings you took note that you were in a cell and two guards stood in front. You heard a door open and close and several foot steps leading towards your cell. A tall man with blonde hair stopped in front of your cell along with levi and a woman with short black hair.<p>

"Good job mikasa. You managed to take down a famous criminal." the man commented. "Thank you sir." the girl gave a nod. "Tell me why were you trying to attack corporal levi?" the tall man asked. "The hell do you think? I'm a hitman it's what I do." you bosted proudly. "Lets make a deal. You let me out of these chains and I'll make all three of your deaths quick and easy." you smiled sweetly.

Mikasa glared at you and looked as if she was about to rip your head off. "You seem pretty sneaky. We could use a person like you on the survey corps." the man smirked. "Erwin." levi cautioned but erwin held his hand up. "Like hell!" you laughed and through your head back. Is this guy fucking serious! "If you join we could probably get you out of the punishment which is coming to you." erwin bargand.

"And that is?" you asked slightly curious. "Death." was all erwin said. Your eyes widened in horror. "I'll give you some time to think about it. Three days seems enough." erwin turned on heel and walked out with mikasa and levi following. So you had to choose. Death...Or working for the enemy...


	3. Bombs and New Cadet

It had been two days since erwin gave you the choice of life or death. Two very restless days, where you began to actually think about taking the chance to join the servey corps. Just the thought made you laugh. "Ah damn I'm starting to loose my touch." you mumbled with a chuckle. "Stop talking to yourself wierdo." a guard commanded. "Go fuck yourself." you replied with a glare. The man could feel your glare through the back of his head and stayed silent.

A door opened and closed. A woman with short ginger hair appeared and the guards opened the cell door. She walked inside and crouched down in front of you. "Hello I'm petra." petra smiled and sat down in front of you. You stared at her. "And I care why?" you questioned staring at her as if she was a dead animal. "Well I over heard about you not having anybody to talk to so I offered to keep you company." petra said sweetly. "Shouldn't you go ruin somebody elses life?" you asked with venom in your voice. Hurt showed on the girls face for a second but it quickly disappeared.

"Listen. I know you come from the underground. You can talk to me about it if you want." petra offered scooting a bit closer. You stayed silent. "Fine." you answered. Petra looked at you with a glint of happiness in her eyes. "My mother left me in that shit hole when I was six. I had to learn to live on my own and was attacked one day. I killed the fucker and some people found out and how I left with my hands clean and started sending me request to kill certain people. I became a hitman at a young age and thats all you need to fucking know." you looked down at the ground.

"Thats a start." petra said standing up. "It as nice meeting you!" petra walked out of your cell and the door was closed behind her. It was the truth. But a truthful lie. Later that night, you listened quietly to cadets chatter as they walked back to their rooms after a long day of training. You looked at the only guard on duty and watched as his head would slowly go down but would quickly jerk back up. "You can sleep if you want." you offered but the man just turned around and glared.

"Seriously it's not like I can go anywhere." you smiled. The cadet glared at you a little longer before finally giving in and leaning back in his chair. Not long after you heard snoring. Smiling your chains allowed you to reach into your socks. Believe it or not them dumbasses should have checked you before stuffing you in a prison cell. You pulled out two small beads and stuffed each into a key hole. Truth be told you were actually skilled in making bombs. Even your very personal ones to get you out of situations, mostly ones like this.

You grabbed two sharp pebbles and jammed them into the key holes at the same time putting pressure on the explosive. Boom! The chains dropped from your wrist. The sleepy cadet was now wide awake and watched in horror as you stood up. Smiling you walked over to the cell door and pulled another bead from your sock. "Bye dumbass." you said throwing the bead at the wall and listening to the beautiful sound blow open a door to your freedom.

You walked out and watched as lights began to turn on in the castle. Looking up you noticed the reconstruction being done of the broken side of the castle. Chuckling in amusement you made your way back to the gate. Several cadets zipped past you and in front of the gate. "Halt!" they all comanded and you just sighed. Idiots. You pulled another bead out and threw it at the cadets. Boom! You looked onto the ground of the severly injured cadets and walked past them. "The hell do you think your going?" you heard the voice of the expressionless bastard you were supposed to kill.

"Far away from here!" you said waving good-bye and smiling. "You can't go back to that shity place in the underground." levi said. "And why the hell not?" you asked getting a little annoyed by so many disruptions. "The military police through away all your request, we took your money and we have this." levi held up your bag. "And why the hell do I care? I don't!" you laughed with a smile. "So you don't care about this?" levi questioned holding up an object that made your eyes widen in horror.

A beautiful butterfly hair clip made out of blue stained glass shined in the moon light. "Give it back!" you commanded your eyes never leaving the clip. Cadets had gathered in the courtyard watching the event taking place. "Depends. Are you going to stay," levi began "Or are you going to run like a little bitch and allow clip to break?" levi asked slowly letting the clip slip from his finger tips. "Stop!" you yelled with tears springing to your eyes.

Levi applyed pressure to the clip so it would stop slipping. Cadets waited in anticipation for what was gonna happen next. "I'll join the shity survey corps." you sighed. Cadets stared wide eyed. "Get the injured ones to the infirmary, the rest of you get your asses back to bed or you all have stable duty for the entire week plus running till you pass out tomorrow at training." levi glared. Cadets quickly ran back to their rooms and some stayed and helped with the injured ones. "You." levi turned his attention back to you.

He tossed you the clip and you quickly caught it with ease. "Follow me." levi commanded and began to walk away. He may be short but he did walk quick. He was only about three or four inches taller than you. You had to jog just to keep up with his pace. You later arrived back in the cells but at the very end of the room. "Undress." levi commanded shoving you into the cell. "Excuse me!?" you asked in horror. "Undress now." levi glared.

Not wanting to argue after the shit you had just been through you begin to take your clothes off. The bomb beads fall out of your socks, a knife fell out of your under shirt, two twin pistols were strapped to your thighs which you took off and dropped to the floor, along with a can of tear gas which you nearly through at levi's head. You were left only in your bra and panties. Now that you think about it this is the first time a guy has ever seen you naked. Damn pervert.

"Is that all?" levi asked with his hands behind his back. "The hell! You want me to take off my underwear too!" you growled in anger. Levi simply shrugged. Not long after hanji ran in with the survey corps uniform. Levi took it and tossed the clothes as if they were garbage. You quickly dressed and heard the cell door slam. "What the hell!?" you asked. "You may be a new cadet but your still a criminal in which we can't take any chances. Sleep tight, don't let the rats bite." levi said walking away.

Hanji just gave you a thumbs up and creepy smile before following the short corporal out of the room. This was gonna be a long night...


	4. Thanks For The Memories

"Mommy, your home late." a little eight year old girl said sitting on an old mattress. This little girl was you. "Sorry sweetie but I had to stay at work a little late." your mother apologized. You didn't know who your father was but you knew that he didn't care about you or your mother. He is the reason you lived in the underground. Your mother was once the daughter of a tycoon and in a arranged marriage. When her father held a party one night she met your father, she had quickly fallen for him and gave him her innocence which resulted with her getting pregnant with you. When her father found out he banished her from being the estate and to the underground disowning her as his daughter.

She found the job as a prostitute trying to support you and leaving you alone every night while she went to work. You could see in her eyes an emotion you didn't really understand you just knew it hurt her. She watched as your grew into a beautiful young woman everyday while she slowly got older and withered away. "You should be in bed." your mother sighed and tucked you in. "I was worried about you." you answered with shivering eyes. Your mother couldn't help but smile as you slowly drifted to sleep. She stood up and began to change and slid under the blanket with you.

When you woke up your mother was gone and a small loaf of bread waited for you on the table. Walking over you grabbed it and began to slowly eat. You changed into a blue dress with long sleeves and sandals. Walking out you walked around the filthy city. You hid when gangsters walked by and didn't look the prostitutes and pimps in the eyes. Looking around town you sighed and walked over to the hole in the ground which led to the underground. Smiling you looked at the shining sun.

"Little girl." you heard a voice call out and turned around to see a man dressed in a suit. "You (Mothers name) child right?" the man asked with a smile. "Yes." you mumbled. "How old are you child?" the man questioned towering over you. "Eight." you stared up at the tall man. "Your mamma running a bit behind. When you get older you gonna have to help her out." the man said with a cocky smile. "What do you mean? Be a prostitute? What do they do, mamma want tell me?" you said with an annoyed sigh. Your mother never told you, she would just laugh and shake her head no.

The man chuckled and smiled down at you creepily. "When you get older i'll be happy to show you." the man said. "Huh?" was your only reply. "Just you wait little girl. Just you wait." was all he said before walking away. You stared at him confused and just shrugged it off. A ball went past you and onto the crumbled streets with a few kids younger than you chasing after it. "Can I play?" you asked with a innocent smile. "No way!" a girl said before running after the ball laughing.

Glaring you kicked a rock and turned on your heel. You decided to walk back home and just stay there for the day. As you walked you soon heard giggling that sounded similar to your mothers. You hid behind the corner and watched. A man gently rubbed your mothers cheek as she leaned into his touch. "I wonder if that's one of mommy's boyfriends. She get a new one each night." you thought to yourself. Every night your mother left with a different man and she would tell you that he was her boyfriend.

Some times when you would look around the market place you would run into a few of them, they would be with another woman and you would ask why they were cheating. A few woman would laugh in your face saying it wasn't there husband or the women would smack the man in the face. This is how your life always was. Sighing you walked back to the lonely home waiting for your mother to return.

7 Years Later

"All i'm saying "mothers name" is that your daughter is growing up and should start helping you." a woman with long black hair said while smoking a cigarette. "What do you mean? Nobody in the market will hire her." your mother sighed with crossed arms. "The market is not what i'm saying she should get into. You haven't noticed how grown your daughter has gotten have you?" the woman glared and sighed in annoyance. "Well I've been busy." your mother pouted not noticing any changes.

"Mom! Mom!" your mother heard a voice called out and turned her head to see you running towards her. "Guess what!" you smiled excitedly. "What is it sweetie?" your mother questioned with a smile. "There are three people with 3D maneuver gear!" you smiled excitedly. "Really? That interesting." your mother smiled down at you and looked you up and down. Her smile faded. You had grown so much. You had breast, a feminine figure that any man would kill for, and most of all a beautiful face.

Your mother couldn't believe what she was about to ask. "Sweetie would you like to help mommy out?" your mother questioned staring into your beautiful eyes. "Sure mommy! What do I have to do?" you questioned with a smile that was so innocent. "C-come with me." your mother said taking your hand and leading you into a old building. "What is she doing here?" the man you saw years ago asked. "She has offered to help." your mother smiled and pushed you in front of her so he could stare you up and down.

"How old is she?" the man questioned eyeing your body. "She's fifteen." your mother said with shame in her voice. "Mom what's going on?" you questioned with curiousness. "leave us." the man said and your mother walked out of the room. The man eyed the white sundress and black scarf that covered your body. "Drop the dress." he commanded. Your eyes widened and you glared. "Excuse me?" you asked with seriousness in your voice. The guy laughed and gave you the same glare. "I said drop the damn dress." he said standing up.

That's when it hit you. "What does my mom do?" your questioned with your hair covering your eyes. "Your mother spreads her legs girl! She getting old and we need a fine younger woman like yourself! Now drop that dress, I always like to try to new comers." the man smiled rubbing his hands together. You stayed silent. He walked up and began to slide the shoulder strap of your dress down. "Bastard." was all you said before grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his back. The man screamed and you kneed him in the face to shut him up.

The man dropped down clutching his nose as blood ran through his fingers. You kicked him in the sides and began to stomp on his ribs. A sick crack echo'd through the room as blood ran out of his found and he went dead still. His ribs broke and stabbed his heart. You walked out of room and your mother sat on the couch staring at you. "S-sweetie." your mother asked with an innocent smile. You just walked past her ignoring her cries as you walked home. Your mother ran after you as you walked over a plank of wood leading over a pit that had once been a road. You turned your head slightly to see your mother running after you.

"Don't! This plank can only hold one person!" you cried out as your mother ran over it. You heard the plank snap and you went tumbling down. You gripped the edge of the broken road and heard a sick crack. Looking down your eyes widened in horror and tears began to spill out of your eyes. Laying down was your mothers body her left leg twisted and head snapped. She was gone. Pulling yourself up you turned away and screamed. She was gone, and you blamed yourself. You stood up with eyes filled with horror as you walked home.

This moment haunted you for the rest of your life...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>11 Years Later<p>

Screaming you shot up looking around. You were in a cell. "Damn just a dream." you sighed. "Good your up." a sweet voice filled the air and petra walked in. She sat in front of you with a smile. "I'm so glad you join the survey corps! I hope it's possible that you'll get picked to be on levi's squad!" petra smiled and pink dusting her cheeks. Holy shit. This girl liked that emotionless bastard. "Yeah me to." you smiled innocently. You may be in the corps but it wasn't gonna last long. You were gonna kill that jack ass and return to your sweet home known as  
>the underground.<p>

"I brought you some breakfast." petra said placing a bowl of some strange slop and bread in front of you, "I asked if I could give you normal food but they said I had to give you the prisoner slop due to you being well, a prisoner." "It's OK." you shrugged and began to eat. You gagged but shoveled the food down your throat. Petra smirked. "I saw that levi had taken a clip from your bag. If you want I can fix your hair for trial later today." petra offered. "Trial?" you questioned. "You must got to trial and confess what you did, also agree to devote yourself to the survey corps." petra laughed slightly.

"Sure." you mumbled and turned around. Petra smiled excitedly and pulled a comb out of her pocket. She began to comb through your beautiful hair. She pulled your bangs back and braided your hair. Smiling at the braid she clipped the butterfly clip on the side of your head and placed the braid over your shoulder. "Now you look really pretty! Also where did you get the clip? I know it's none of my business but I was just wondering." petra giggled with a smile.

"It was my moms. We lived in the underground and she couldn't bring herself to sell it. It was all she had of her past life." you mumbled looking away from petra. "Oh well OK." petra smiled and stood up. "I'll come back and get you for the trial later." she said leaving. All you had now was silence and memories...


End file.
